Chatswood railway station
Sydney Metro Northwest}} Chatswood railway station is on the North Shore and Northern Lines of the Sydney Trains network, and the Sydney Metro Northwest rapid-transit network in Sydney, Australia. It serves the suburb of Chatswood, a significant area for business and shopping. Located within access of the station is Westfield Chatswood, Chatswood Chase Shopping Centre, and Chatswood Bus Interchange. Station entry is via a shopping mall integrated concourse on Victoria Avenue. Chatswood is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101117#/ History Chatswood station opened on 1 January 1890 when the North Shore line opened from Hornsby to St Leonards. An island platform was built on 23 May 1900 and a third dock platform brought into use on 12 July 1919. There was a small goods yard, similar to the one at St Leonards, on the western side of the station, beyond the northern end of the platforms. The dock platform on the eastern side of the station was used for electric parcel-van traffic and also for terminating some services from the city, until these were rescheduled to terminate further along the North Shore line from January 1992. It was removed in October 1994.Until 1958 there was a tram terminus in Victoria Avenue beside the station. The station entrance was later integrated with a shopping centre called The Interchange in the mid-1980s. With the construction of the Chatswood to Epping line, it was decided to redevelop the station to accommodate Chatswood's new role as a junction station. The original station, as well as the attached bus interchange and shopping centre were demolished in 2005 and a temporary station was opened where the former platform 3 was located. A new western island platform opened in place of the original island platform on 16 October 2006. The eastern island platform opened in 2008.The original signal cabin that was located at the northern end of the station building, was saved and has been preserved as part of the bus interchange below the station. The new station precinct is known as the Chatswood Transport Interchange (CTI) and consists of the railway station, a bus interchange and pedestrian pathways connecting the precinct to the surrounding streets. The CTI was constructed as a Public Private Partnership and was to include a new shopping plaza called Metro Chatswood and three towers. The private developers, CRI Chatswood, went into receivership whilst construction was underway. As a result, the shopping centre remained closed until 2014 and major construction of the towers was delayed for several years. In 2019 Chatswood station will become the major terminus of the Sydney Metro Northwest line which will replace the Epping to Chatswood railway line which closed on the early hours of 30th September 2018 (after the last ECRL service by Tangara sets T53 and T74). This will at a later date be extended to Bankstown via the Sydney Harbour Rail Tunnel for Sydney Metro City & Southwest. Platforms 2 and 3, which previously ran the ECRL services, underwent track conversion tand had platform screen doors fitted as part of new role serving Sydney Metro services to Tallawong. Platforms 1 and 4 will continue to be operated by existing Sydney Trains services, on the T1 North Shore Line and T9 Northern Line. Configuration Chatswood station sits in the heart of Chatswood, within the major shopping district and bus interchange. The station is located on an elevated section above Victoria Avenue and The Interchange. Station entry is provided by a series of pedestrian walkways at three different intersections: Victoria Avenue and Railway Street, Chatswood Mall and Orchard Road, and Post Office Lane and Victor Street. Additional pedestrian entrances are available from Chatswood Central Plaza, adjacent to the north side of the station concourse. Chatswood is one of a few stations on the Sydney Trains network to utilise taller jump-proof Opal card gates, designed to prevent fare evasion, and allow passengers to get to the platforms faster. Access to the platforms is provided by two sets of stairs, escalators and lifts. The station consists of two island platforms, with one set being City-bound (platforms 1 and 2) and the other set being outbound (3 and 4). The two inner platforms, 2 and 3, are served by Sydney Metro; Platform 2 is used for terminating Sydney Metro services returning to Chatswood from Tallawong, while platform 3 is for Sydney Metro services heading towards Tallawong. Platforms 2 and 3 will later run Metro services towards and coming from Bankstown after the construction of Sydney Metro City & Southwest is finished in 2024. The two outer platforms, 1 and 4, are served by Sydney Trains, with platform 1 for City services that continue to the T1 Western Line, and platform 4 for T1 North Shore Line services to Hornsby or Berowra, and T9 Northern Line services to Gordon. Platforms and Services The station is served by eight trains per hour each way, with additional trains during weekday peak hours. | p1astop = Suburban services to Penrith/Emu Plains or Schofields/Richmond via the Western Line | p1anotes = | p1blinename = | p1bstop = Suburban services to Hornsby via City, Strathfield and Epping | p1bnotes = | p2alinename = Metro Northwest | p2astop = Terminating metro services | p2anotes = | p3alinename = Metro Northwest | p3astop = Metro services to Tallawong | p3anotes = | p4alinename = | p4astop = Suburban services to Hornsby or Berowra | p4anotes = | p4blinename = | p4bstop = Suburban services to Gordon | p4bnotes = }} Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Northern line Category:North Shore Line Category:Sydney Metro